


Respect is earned

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Tony is peter's mom's boyfriend, and also an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 1 - Spanking"You live under my fucking roof, kid, you better make yourself useful."





	Respect is earned

Tony tries his best to swallow down his irritation, but, unsurprisingly, he fails miserably, Peter's next words doing nothing to help.

"Just because you fuck my mom it doesn't mean I have to listen to you," Peter spits out - _he actually has the audacity to talk back!_ \- and turns his attention back to his phone, leaving Tony standing, livid, at the doorframe of Peter's room.

"You live under my fucking roof, kid, you better make yourself useful," Tony says, his nostrils flaring as he breathes hard through his nose. When he agreed with Mary to her and Peter moving in his house, he wasn't expecting that he'd have to deal with her brat of a son, but here he is now.

It's not as if he's asking for much, anyway. He's a reasonable man; he doesn't have many demands, but he at least expects to find the food ready and the table set when he comes back from work, tired after twelve fucking hours at the workshop, but the spoiled, ungrateful, little brat refuses to do even that.

"Fuck off," Peter replies nonchalantly, not even averting his eyes from his damned phone, and Tony's had enough.

He strides across the room, grabbing Peter's phone from his hands before the kid even realizes what's happening. "Don't wanna be useful? _Fine_. You're not getting this back until you start showing some respect. Do you understand?"

Peter's eyes go wide in shock and he immediately reaches to take his phone back but his efforts are quite pointless, considering how much stronger than him Tony is. "You're not my fucking dad, you can't punish me!" Peter yells, trying to push Tony away by his shoulders and pretty much failing to do that, as well, hardly managing to make Tony move an inch back.

Tony laughs, both in anger and amusement; is that what the little brat thinks? He'll show him.

"Yeah? Watch me," Tony says and a few seconds later he has sat down on the bed and easily maneuvered Peter, having him sprawled out over his lap. "You're gonna fucking learn to show some respect, boy," he promises, grabbing both of Peter's wrists with one hand and easily stilling the movements of his arms completely, using his other hand to pull the kid's shorts and boxers down, revealing his pale, round ass.

"What- what the hell do you think you're doing, you fucking asshole? Let me go," Peter yells and struggles in his hold but to no avail.

"Shut up. You _need_ this," Tony tells him, giving him no warning before his hand comes down hard upon Peter's naked ass.

Peter lets out a loud, startled cry and his struggles pause for a second or two before starting again with renewed force.

"I hate you, I fucking hate you, I- I'm gonna tell my mom and she's gonna leave you, you sick fuck-" Peter's words die at his throat when Tony's hand comes on his ass again, landing one heavy slap after the other, until Peter's panting, but without stopping his pointless whining.

"I- I _hate_ you. Let me g- go, asshole," Peter says again, now hiccupping and sniffling, squirming desperately, but not managing to avoid the next smack, or the ones after that.

"Apologize," Tony demands, giving him a chance to end this now. Peter's creamy ass is bright red now, the skin burning hot beneath Tony's palm. It's pretty- fucking _beautiful_ actually, but Tony refuses to acknowledge how his hard cock is throbbing and leaking in his pants.

"_Fuck. Off._" Peter snarls. Tony chuckles in amusement, feeling like he's watching a cute little kitten trying to growl; it's endearing, but not exactly the purpose of this.

"Say you're sorry," Tony repeats in a firm voice just as his hand falls upon the swell of Peter's ass, the sharp slap making him mewl. Tony spanks him again and again and then again, the hits growing rougher, Peter's red ass quivering under their force. "Apologize, you fucking brat. Say _'I'm sorry, daddy'_, say it," Tony all but growls now, Peter's sobs and the tears rolling down his flushed cheeks giving Tony a strange sensation of satisfaction, making powerful arousal coil in his stomach.

"N- no, I- I _hate_ you, I hate you so, so f- fucking much," Peter says through his sobs and hisses when Tony's kneads an abused cheek, squeezing it hard in a large hand. "Pl- please, don't," Peter adds, his voice sounding even more broken than before. Tony's sure he's never heard anything more arousing before.

Tony's attention is suddenly drawn elsewhere, his eyebrows shooting up when he notices the hard length nudging his thigh and he laughs, giving Peter's ass a playful, almost gentle, slap.

"I'm starting to think that you're enjoying what daddy's doing to you, Peter," he says in a mocking, sweet voice, reveling in the way Peter's angry expression turns into one of shame.

"I- I don't... I don't enjoy th- this," Peter stutters and Tony's grin only broadens.

He slaps Peter's ass sharply and this time he focuses on the boy's reaction, smirking when he sees his hips move, probably involuntarily.

"You little slut. Is that what you wanted? Huh? Wanted daddy to put you back in your place, Peter?"

"No, no, no, I didn't- no," Peter chants helplessly but his hips don't stop grinding against Tony, Peter's hard dick rubbing desperately against his thigh. "Please, pl- please don't-"

"Please _what_, Peter? Don't you forget something, sweetheart?"

Peter hesitates for a few seconds, silent tears streaming down his face, and Tony brushes his palm over his ass, rough calloused hand stroking Peter's abused tender skin, the caress meant to be both an act of comfort and a warning- a reminder.

"Please... d- daddy," Peter whispers at last and Tony hums pleased, loosening his grip around Peter's wrists now that the only purpose of his squirming is to find friction for his aching hard cock instead of trying to escape Tony's hold.

"Good boy, you're learning. Now apologize," he orders and slips two fingers between Peter's cheeks, making him whimper when he touches his tight little hole.

"I- I'm s- sorry, daddy," he sobs out, a pitiful little sound, his hips stuttering, and Tony feels a wet patch forming on his pants as Peter actually fucking comes. Just like that.

Tony grins, an amused chuckle escaping him. "There's a good boy. Daddy's good little slut. That's all you needed, isn't it, Pete?" He asks and this time he doesn't mind it when he gets no answer. Peter's still sobbing, more quietly now, his body going completely lax on Tony's lap when Tony releases his wrists.

He gives Peter's ass a light pat and then pulls his boxers and shorts up, moving Peter's pliant body as he wishes. He lifts him up in his arms and then sets him down to lie in his bed, covering him with the blanket and tucking him in.

"You can rest for now. I'll get the dinner ready for tonight, but don't think that daddy will always be so generous, okay Pete? If you're a good boy, daddy will take care of you. But you saw what happens when you don't behave. Don't forget that," he tells him gently but firmly, and leans down to press a lingering kiss to Peter's forehead. "Rest, now. I'll tell you when dinner's ready, sweetheart."

Peter nods, eyes fluttering close.

Maybe the little brat is not so bad when you know how to handle him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!❤️ Feedback is always welcome 😀🤗


End file.
